Talk:Redler
I don't think that the Shooting Star is a CAS for the redler. Its basic body dosn't look the same and it dosn't even have any wings. I'm still thinking that it might be for the Führer. --DARK 02:19, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :It's not a CAS for anything. Look at the size of it next to the stand, it's much larger than a BF. There's also official stuff calling it a Redler Mk.II, its fluff in that Smack Zoids thing talks about it being a flying type and mentions it being shown along with other Redler-y Zoids...while not mentioning anything about BF or CAS. The lack of wings could just as well be it being unfinished. Pointytilly 06:04, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Where'd you see it called Mk. II, could you send me a link to a website or something? If it is officialy called that, we should probably put it in the article. --DARK 20:44, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Silver Zero. Zoids Dictionary also has info on it (under れ for レドラーMK-II) as I described, and they don't tend to wildly speculate so much as collect canon information. Pointytilly 21:14, December 2, 2009 (UTC) HOLY CRAP i just lost 3 paragraphs of intense wring due to edit conflicts and loss of internet connection. it was like a freakin essay! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!--Leon35 21:04, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ok lets try this 1 more time...NO ONE ELSE WRITE ON THIS PAGE 4 LIKE ANOTHER 15 MINS OR SO!...ty--Leon35 21:04, December 2, 2009 (UTC) man wikia really needs to fix that..lets try this 4 the 3rd time. Codename Shooting star was 1st seen the GBA game Geno Story as redler mkII. from wat i have heard the game was not very sucsesful in sales, as were most zoid games, though i am not sure (tilly could tell u about the game better than me). in 05 at the wonder fest convention, a prototype zoid was seen alongside the koning wolf cas prototype in a similar color scheme under the name CODENAME: SHOOTING STAR...--Leon35 21:07, December 2, 2009 (UTC) not done yet im breaking it up so i dont lose it all...agian--Leon35 21:07, December 2, 2009 (UTC) at the wonderfest convention, just like the wolf, the zoid was also seen w/ concept art. this featured sketches of what appeared to be plans for CAS units, or optional weapon systems that would have come with the zoid if it was ever released(interchangable parts)one of these systems was exactly identical to the redler MKII seen in the game (it had the wings as well as several other parts) it is believed that the zoid was based off of the game and the actul prototype design as well as the concept art could have been thought of or even drawn up by the game creator(s) though that doesnt explain the wolf pototype since it had never appeared any where before (like the sprite creators)... still not done yet--Leon35 21:12, December 2, 2009 (UTC) these CAS units were most likely never even made into prototypes. the zoid shown at the convention probobly wasnt even the final prototype itself, but rather something the public could look foward 2, a sneak prievew if u will. the zoid as well as the wolf prototype were never seen agian afterwords. to this day, there location is unknown, and it will most likely stay that way. the zoids shown at the convention were just the basis of what could have been the final product. those extra parts seen in the concept art may actualy have been part of the model itself, and the prototype could have been just an unfinished prototype... almost there--Leon35 21:18, December 2, 2009 (UTC) there is no proof that the bf and the star are related. they dont even look alike. where u people have been coming up with that is beyond me. do ur research like i did. dont just say stuff to sound smart. doing that helps no one. this is an information site, basicly anyone with a computor of smesort near by can look us up any second and read our articles. putting false, incorrect info on the site without any proof,evidence or reason is not good. and if i ever see shooting star mentioned on the fury article agian i might barf in disgust. bottom line, on the redler page mention star under media and model kits. in the model kit section mention in 1-2 sentences about it being shown with the wolf in a similar color scheme at the convention w/ a link 2 the wolf page. also do the same for the cas prototype section of the wolf article but with a link 2 the redler page. the way i see it, if the game was truly unsucsesful, then no one would want to buy a kit based off it, thus its cancelation. there are probobly other, more accurate better reasons y, but its just a thought of y it was cancelled. doesnt explain the wolf though. i forget when the njr line ended, but that probobly contributed to the models cancelation as well. just remember all the things i have said here and use them towards writing about it. just remember what pages it needs to be mentioned on and briefly explain i using the info i researched listed here. there is not enough info 4it 2 have its own page, technicly there isnt even an official name 4 it and DONT PUT IT ON THE FURY page. hope this all helps.--Leon35 21:30, December 2, 2009 (UTC) oh thank god im done...dear god never make me do that agian people--Leon35 21:30, December 2, 2009 (UTC)